Fallen
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: SoKai-centric AU Drabble with a light Tangled crossover.


Sora could remember every second so clearly. Her laugh, her smile... The little things, like the hair she always tucked back or the way she pursed her lips when she was frustrated.

Even every moment of her death rang so clearly, burned into his memory.

Xehanort fired a blast of magic and Sora braced himself for impact, expecting to catch the blow. He didn't, but he heard several loud and worried gasps behind him as well as one that was soft.

Too soft...

With dread he turned around and found Kairi trembling, as if she was going into shock. She reached out to him and grabbed his necklace as she collapsed. As its chain snapped, he felt his heart doing the same.

He fell onto the ground, cradling her "Kairi!" She stared vacantly at the sky. "Sora... Sora it's cold..." She whispered. Sora felt his tears fall over "Okay, come on, everything will be alright! We just gotta get you fixed up-"

"It hurts..." She whispered. She looked at him, then smiled "But at least... You're here... Okay..." She held a hand to his cheek "My Sora... My sky..." She blinked a little, like she was falling asleep. sora grabbed her hand "Kairi! YOU BETTER STAY AWAKE!" He then desperately cast a healing spell, hoping it could work in time.

Kairi grew limp, eyes closed. Her breathing stopped. "NO! KAIRI! KAIRI OPEN YOUR EYES!" Sora screamed desperately. He ignored the battle that raged around him, weeping for his friend, his love.

But soon, he snapped. Grief turned into full out rage, and he stood, callously summoning his Keyblade. It was clear from the murderous way he frowned and the tears that still fell he was out for blood now.

He charged into the fight, taking out vessel after vessel, leaving his allies dumbfounded. He was suddenly using every dirty trick and rotten disregard of honor to kill, and he did so with no remorse expressed- nothing but contempt. He soon finished everything by himself, much to everyone's surprise.

He then took one last look at Kairi's body. "Mickey... When a Princess of Heart dies... Their heart is reincarnated into someone else, right?"

"Yes, but-"

Sora left "Then I'm done here."

He scoured so many worlds, looking for the next Princess of Heart- the one that held the heart that had once been his beloved Kairi. He searched tirelessly, becoming introverted and bitter. Whenever any of his old friends saw him, they noted sadly that all the idealism in his eyes had vanished. Once they were like a cloudless summer sky- now they were as dark as storm clouds. Several times they tried dragging him out of his grief- telling him to move on and accept what had happened -but he only angrily shunned them. No one was exempt to this treatment, regardless of how close they were.

And finally, after 18 years of searching, he found her.

Kairi's heart had moved on to a girl by the name of Rapunzel. She had long golden hair- 70 feet easily -bright green eyes and a slightly paler complexion, but Sora knew Kairi's heart was within her. That same smile, that same spunk, that same brightness. He finally saw his light again. She was traveling with a young man about his age, give or take a year or two, and didn't seem to remember Sora, but he was sure that her heart used to be Kairi's.

Their love could transcend the boundaries of time and space...

Right?

He tried courting her, laying hints about their past, trying to set that spark of remembrance. She giggled along with his jokes, went along with his recalling, but she honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

Then one simple exchange broke his heart completely:

"You were my new dream..."

"And you were mine...!"

Sora wasn't even aware of what he was doing, grabbing her and yelling out of heartbreak and loss, asking why Kairi toyed with him like this. He broke down, sobbing in anger and grief all over again. He didn't know what he did in his rampage of bereavement: throwing, hitting, screaming with his fury and despair. Eventually he left her, cowering in the forest, caught in his lamentation.

His love was fallen, now he could never get back up.

* * *

MEHHH AU drabbles. I dunno, I like the concept of Kairi dying, then Sora looking all over da place for her heart- which thanks to a magical backup plan provided by the universe's physics or somethin' has reincarnated into another girl -only to find that said special girl doesn't have any memory as Kairi. I guess Rapunzel fell into place thanks to magical sun hair. Mehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh not my best I'll admit.

thanks to Kirbyte44 for rewriting the initial bits of Kairi's death! it makes me happy to see someone cares enough to point those bits out ^_^/


End file.
